PLEASE COME BACK TO ME
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Buffy&Angel. Takes place after season 3 when Angel left. Buffy is so sad she can’t stop thinking about him, the one she loves. But he’s in LA now with Cordelia & Wesley… will he ever come back? PLEASE Read & Review! THANKS!


**

* * *

**

BtVS : 

**'Please come back to me'.**

**SUMMARY**

Buffy & Angel. Takes place after season 3 when Angel left. Buffy is so sad she can't stop thinking about him, the one she loves. But he's in LA now with Cordelia & Wesley… will he ever come back? BtVS&Angel crossover. PLEASE read & review! THANKS!

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link). You can contact me at marylinedepp(at)gmail(dot)com

**Date :** March 2009

As always I own nothing but my own characters…

* * *

It was summer. It had been two months since Angel left Sunnydale and Buffy had been so sad ever since. The Master, the Mayor, the Ascension, the High School destroyed… it had all happened so fast yet it seemed like it was yesterday.

Angel had left on graduation day, the day everything was destroyed. He left without saying goodbye and Buffy was standing there watching him turn around and leave. Not a single word spoken, no goodbye…

She was now in her room crying on her bed, remembering all the good times they had shared. "Oh, Angel, why did you have to leave me?" she sobbed, "I feel so empty now that you're gone." She tried to be strong around others, she was the slayer after all, but deep inside she felt so lost and alone. She was interrupted by the phone ringing, her mother, Joyce, picked it up.

"Buffy, it's Willow" she yelled from downstairs. Buffy went to get the phone and came back to her room.

"Hey, Buffy, how you doing?" Willow asked even though she knew the answer. "I know… You should try to do things to get your mind off him. You should come with Xander and I tonight. All you do is patrol and stay home alone. We're your friends, we care about you…" "I know" Buffy said. She wasn't in the talking mood. She said she felt tired tonight and just wanted to go on patrol before bedtime.

When she was outside, everytime she would see someone who looked like Angel she would feel her heart beat faster… She always hoped that he would come and hold her again; kiss her, make her feel special. She was on patrol hoping to find lots of vamps to kill to work her sadness and anger out on them, she needed to kick ass. But of course there was none tonight, no one to kill, no one to torture…

***

Meanwhile in LA…

The next morning. In the hotel, Angel was all alone in his office lost in thoughts. He was sometimes wondering why he left Sunnydale, why he left Buffy. He knew there was no real future for Buffy and him, he could never enjoy a walk on the beach or do anything any other couple does. And he knew that they could never get too close otherwise Angelus would come back… again.

He didn't notice Cordelia and Wesley coming inside the office.

"I need to see Buffy" Angel said. "But why?" Cordy asked. "I just need her… I miss her so much… if my heart could beat it would break" he said.

They were surprised to see Angel being so open about his feelings it just wasn't like him to share that much. "You should go, Angel" Wesley said, "We can survive a few days without you". "That's what you say" jealous Cordy complained, "What if there are demons and…" "We have Gunn to help us" Wesley remarked, "Really, Angel, just go, it will do you good".

Angel didn't need to be told twice. He went to get some stuff before leaving the hotel. He started the car with a smile on his face as he was about to see the girl he loved and missed so much… His only worry was, was she also thinking of him still?

He was in Sunnydale a few hours later. Buffy was still in her room. Joyce heard someone knocking on the door. She was wondering who it could be. "Oh, Angel, come on in" she greeted him with a smile. "Buffy will be so happy to see you". Those words reassured him, he knew he had made the right decision by coming back to see her.

"Buffy, there's someone here to see you" Joyce yelled. "I'm not feeling very well, mom" she answered, "Tell Will and Xander I'll call them tonight". "Hun, it's not Willow and Xander" she said, "You should really come down here a minute."

"It's ok" Angel said, "I'll go upstairs myself". Joyce gave him an approving smile.

He knocked on her door before rushing inside to see her face. "Oh my God" was all she managed to say before he kissed her. _Am I dreaming_, she thought, _boy I sure hope not!_

"Buffy, I missed you so much" he said in between kisses. "Me too, Angel, promise me you'll never leave me again". He held her tighter for a very long time as she shut her eyes and happy tears rolled down her cheeks.

She never thought she'd feel his arms around her again. She couldn't be happier.

- THE END -

* * *

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, please review :)**

* * *


End file.
